10 Things I Love About You
by PizzaNSunshine
Summary: A collection of 10 short stories from Elena's POV describing 10 things that she loves about her royal wizard.
1. Prologue

_Querido Mateo,_

 _I love the way you talk to me  
And how you listen with such care  
I love your warm, hazel eyes  
And your adorably messy hair_

 _I love the kindness of your heart  
And the gentleness of your soul  
I love the way you complete me  
And how you make me feel so whole_

 _I love the feeling of your arms  
And how they feel when we embrace  
I love the distraction of your lips  
And how my heart will always race_

 _I love it when you get that look  
When ideas will spark within your eyes  
I love that you are my biggest fan  
And make me feel like such a prize_

 _I love how you're my inspiration  
And my thoughts often are of you  
But most of all what I love  
Is the way that you love me too._

 _Te amo con todo mi corazon y mi alma._

 _Tu Amor,  
Elena_


	2. The Way That You Listen

_I love the way you talk to me, And how you listen with such care_

As crown princess, I gladly spend most of my days listening to the people of Avalor with the hope that I might learn how to best care for their needs –– today was no different. Serving my people brings me great joy, but sometimes I am reminded that I am only one with thousands relying on me –– which can easily become overwhelming.

Evening had finally come, and I was free to take the time to be refreshed –– mind, body, and soul. The irresistible pull of the palace garden –– my place of peace and refuge –– tugged at my heart as I made my way through the empty palace halls, alone. As the entrance to the garden neared, my pace quickened until I was running –– running towards the few hours of peace and solace that awaited just on the other side of those doors.

As I burst through the doors, and out into the garden, I was struck by the calm solitude that flooded my senses. The cool, floral scented breeze gently caressed my cheeks in welcome while the soft chirping of crickets and the hooting of owls harmonized as well as any symphony could. It was heaven.

Humming a soft melody to myself, I meandered happily along my favorite winding path, and just as I rounded a corner, I noticed a figure in the distance. Pausing, I squinted to try and make out who it was and what they were doing. I had been walking the garden nearly every evening for a year and had never encountered another soul –– aside from the one who usually accompanied me, but he said he'd had work to do this evening.

The figure was silhouetted by a handful of glittering, glowing orbs that bobbed in the air behind him as he stood under a large oak tree –– one of my favorites –– that had taken root on a tiny island encircled by the bubbling creek running through the palace grounds. As I drew nearer, my heart skipped a beat as my lips twitched up into an involuntary smile. I knew who exactly who it was –– I would recognize his familiar, endearing silhouette with that adorable messy hair anywhere.

Mateo stood –– his posture expectant –– facing my direction as if he were waiting for someone. I don't think he could see me yet, since his eyes weren't adjusted to the dark. I noticed a blanket spread out on the ground at his feet with a basket set upon it. Curiosity piqued, I approached the tiny island. Crossing the bridge and stepping into the ring of light, I found his gaze focused on mine, and as he smiled mischievously, I couldn't help but to grin in response.

"I thought you had work to do," I said by way of greeting.

"I've finished it."

"Really? Considering the fact we've only been apart for an hour, that was fast."

"I've been done for quite awhile, actually. I've just been waiting for you."

"Well, here I am."

Holding out a hand, which I eagerly took, he led me over to the blanket. He then gestured for me to sit, and, once I was settled, sat himself next to me.

"So? What is all this?"

"You'll see," he said mysteriously as he opened the basket and pulled out a teapot, a cup, and a small bowl. Setting them in front of me, he poured tea from the pot into the cup, added the tiniest bit of lemon and honey, and handed the cup to me.

Examining the cup of tea, I gave it a sniff and smiled –– it was my favorite spiced tea. Just the way I like it.

He then handed me the small bowl, which –– to my delight –– was full of Avaloran chocolates, and stood to move behind me. I looked over my shoulder to watch him sit directly behind me as he leaned against the tree, and reached forward to pull me back so that I was leaning against his chest.

"So," he said quietly into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "tell me about your day."

My throat constricted with emotion as I realized exactly what he'd done. Just that afternoon –– a few hours ago, really –– I'd been feeling weary in between meetings and had mentioned that what I wanted more than anything at that moment was to relax with him, a hot cup of tea and all the chocolate I could eat.

Tears of happiness lined my eyes as I looked over my shoulder at him, and said, "You listened to what I said earlier?"

He squeezed me a little tighter and said, "Of course I listened to you. I always listen to you. Your words, mi amor, are the most important words in my life."

In that moment I realized that he loved me so much that he wanted to be the one to selflessly take care of me the way that I tried to take care of everyone else.

I love that boy more than my own life, and didn't think it was possible to love him anymore than I already do, but my love grows a bit more each day –– especially each time that he surprises me by demonstrating his love for me in a new and different way.

Mateo is one of the few people who takes the time to listen to me and understands my heart –– he hears my words and understands my intent. And that is one of the things that I love most about this beautiful soul who has captured my heart with his love. I love the way that he listens to me.


	3. Your Adorably Messy Hair

_I love your warm, hazel eyes, and your adorably messy hair_

The sunlight filtered through the canopy of trees overhead, warming little patches of my skin as I lounged by the bubbling stream that flows through the palace garden. It was the kind of warm and sunny day that makes life feel like it is moving in slow motion. There was no real rush to do anything or to go anywhere –– a perfect day to do nothing with the one that you love.

I sat criss-cross legged in the shade of the oak tree while Mateo lay in the grass with his head in my lap. His eyes were closed and he looked like a cat –– a very pleased cat –– napping in the shade as I idly ran my fingers along his scalp and through the locks of his untidy hair. I swear, he looked so content that I could almost hear him purring.

The grass around me was bespeckled with tiny white flowers that I began picking and weaving through his wavy black locks. I giggled to myself as I watched him catnapping in my lap, oblivious to the new hairstyle I was carefully crafting as he lay there.

Gazing down at his sweet face –– which looked so young and a peace in that moment –– I knew that I was completely and utterly charmed by this young wizard, and, whether he knew it or not, I was under his spell. I would do anything for this amazing young man who held my heart.

As I ran my fingers through his hair, I smiled as I noticed my favorite stubborn wavy lock that always hung directly between his eyes. I loved his hair, especially its untidiness. Most young men his age were obsessed with putting who knew what in their hair to get it to stand just right, but I adored the way Mateo just let it grow however it wanted. It suited him –– it kind of went along with the cloistered, scholarly wizard mystique.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me, smiling sleepily. "Hello beautiful."

I smiled softly in return, "Have a nice nap, _mi querido_?"

"I always feel more rested when I'm around you, _mi amor_." His forehead crinkled as he felt something brush against his scalp. "Did you put something in my hair?"

I pressed my lips together, trying not to laugh, though laughter danced in my eyes as I said, "Maybe."

He sighed dramatically and asked, "You didn't put flowers in my hair again, did you?"

I just couldn't help myself, so I laughed. "Ok, so what if I did? I love playing with your hair and the flowers were right there, just begging me to do it! What kind of a monster do you think I am, saying no to sweet innocent flowers?"

He laughed and looked up at her from where his head was still laying in her lap. "You are incorrigible, but I suppose I'm not one to talk. I certainly can't say 'no' to sweet innocent you."

I grinned with mock arrogance, "Of course you can't. I am simply irresistable."

"That you are," he paused, looking thoughtful, "But I still don't understand, why do you like my hair so much?"

"Because I can do this," I twisted that stubborn lock around a finger, letting it fall back into place.

"And this," I ran all ten of my fingers through his hair, gently brushing his scalp –– I could feel his shiver beneath my fingertips.

"And, of course this," I used both hands to completely brush his hair away from his face as I leaned down to kiss his forehead, his nose and, finally, his lips –– in an upside down kiss. Smiling against his lips, I murmured, "Any other questions?"

I felt his lips twitch into a grin as he whispered, "No." He then allowed his lips to mold together with mine, enjoying the sweet lover's kiss under the peaceful Avaloran afternoon sun.

 _Mateo, I love you from head to toe. Every strand of your adorably messy hair is precious to me._


	4. The Kindness of Your Heart

_I love the kindness of your heart, and the gentleness of your soul_

My thoughts were upon my parents as I walked through the streets of Avalor City with Mateo. Almost everyone I saw was smiling, either to themselves as they worked or at someone else. Children were laughing in the street as tinkling music echoed from the walls of the surrounding buildings. I even saw people selflessly helping one another. My city was a beautiful place –– both the location and the people within it.

Papi always said that the secret to ruling a kingdom of peace and prosperity was to cultivate a culture of kindness and love among it's people, which is what he did with the help of my mother. My parents were truly the kindest, most loving people in the world. Everyone in all of Avalor loved the royal family because they knew that King Raul and Queen Lucia loved their people and always had their best interest at heart.

I remember how Mami would bake her special _pan dulce_ once a week and the two of us would take them to share with the children in the villages. Papi would personally oversee building projects in the city and villages, and oftentimes would roll up his sleeves and lend the workers a hand. I remember several occasions when we, as a family, went into the nearby villages and helped families repair their homes after a storm or to deliver a basket of abuela's tamales to a family that had a new baby.

Mami and Papi not only taught me about kindness, but they demonstrated it in their daily lives. I knew even then that I wanted to rule with that same love and kindness when it was my turn. I now choose to honor my parent's memory by ensuring that their legacy of kindness is carried on in my life.

That day, I was in the city delivering invitations to a dinner party that I was hosting to benefit schools throughout the kingdom. My first stop was Doña Paloma's emporium, and as we approached the main entrance, Mateo stepped forward and held the door open, saying, "Ladies first, _mi amor_." Smiling, I replied, "Thank you, you're too kind."

We made our way through the shop in search of Doña Paloma, but before we could find her, we passed one of the shop assistants struggling with a large armload of books. She couldn't see where she was going and the pile of books in her arms wobbled unsteadily. Mateo hurried forward, saying, "Here, let me help you. Where are these books going?"

The assistant pointed to an empty table at the end of a bookshelf, so Mateo pulled out his tamborita, and, pointing it at the books, said, " _va volador los libros!_

The shop assistant watched with wide eyes as the books gently floated through the air and stacked themselves neatly on the display table.

"Oh my– thank you, thank you so much!" she stammered, her eyes bright with gratitude and happiness.

Mateo smiled at her and said, "It was nothing, I'm glad I could help."

I smiled inwardly at the small act of kindness I had just witnessed. It warmed my heart to watch Mateo extend the love and kindness in his heart to those around him.

We eventually found Doña Paloma, and I delivered the invitation as she talked my ear off about some trade agreement she was hoping to have my influence on. I agreed to discuss it in detail at the benefit dinner if she was in attendance and then excused myself.

Meeting with Doña Paloma was always trying since she usually wanted something from me. She was one of the few people that I knew who was entirely focused on her own desires.

Mateo looked at me with concern and said, "Don't let her bother you. It's a beautiful day, much too beautiful to be worried about greedy guild leaders." He flashed a roguish grin at me and continued quietly, "And you're much too beautiful to wear that frown." He playfully poked me in the side, to which I responded with a little squeal as I jerked away.

Laughing, I looked at him and said, "You're right, _mi querido_ , thank you." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

As we delivered the remaining invitations, I watched Mateo as he interacted with the people we met, and I realized that my sweet Mateo was the epitome of kindness. He is generous, gentle, and loving –– selfless to the core. He loves having the opportunity to brighten someone's day.

I found my heart melting as I watched him with the children! He is so patient and sweet with the little ones. I watched him fetch a ball from a tree with magic and then conjure up a bag of sweets to share. It was beautiful!

This was yet another reason why I knew that Mateo was my perfect match. I dream of ruling Avalor with love and kindness, like my parents did. But to do that, I need someone who possesses that same kindness of heart to help me to care for our people. I can think of no one more perfect for that role than the sweet boy who is already standing by my side.

Mateo broke into my musings, saying, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking about how much I love you and your kind heart."

Grinning his adorable half smile for me, he said, "That's funny because I was just thinking the same thing." He held out a hand and muttered under his breath as a beautiful Avaloran rose appeared from thin air. Offering it to me, he said, "A beautiful Avaloran rose for my beautiful Avaloran girl."

Smiling happily, I accepted the gift with one hand and grasped the fabric of the front of his robe with the other. Pulling him to me, I smiled against his lips and murmured, "Thank you, _mi querido_."

 _Yes Mateo, thank you for proving my point. I love you and the kindness of your heart._


	5. Better Together

_I love the way you complete me and how you make me feel so whole_

Have you ever found yourself wandering through life, content in who you are and ready to take on the world single-handedly? Well, that was me! You know, aside from the forty-one year nightmare where I was trapped in an amulet and wanted nothing more than to escape and take back my kingdom from that witch. But, before that! I was sixteen years old, I knew who I was and what I was going to do with my future. I was the future queen of Avalor and quite happy to be training alongside my papi. Strong, independent, and wanting for nothing–– and I loved it.

Fast forward forty-one years and not much had changed in that respect. But I had new friends and I learned–– am still learning–– about the true strength of friendship. Of being able to trust my friends to be there for me, and also the joy of being able to care for my friends in return. I was so independent that I hated the idea of accepting help from anybody. Looking back, I don't think it was simply my independence that held me back, but also a fierce desire to protect my friends, family and subjects from danger at all costs.

From the moment I was released from the amulet, I felt a special connection with one person in particular. I didn't think much of it at first aside from the fact that he was a special friend–– we just clicked and that was enough for me. But slowly, that friendship blossomed into something else–– something more, and I discovered that while I am complete in myself, I am better–– stronger–– together with him, with Mateo.

My personality is a bit like fire–– I can be impulsive and have been known to be a bit reckless, though Mateo would say more than "a bit". Mateo, on the other hand, is my rock. He is steady and faithful–– longsuffering. His constant, gentle presence is soothing to me–– the flame within me is calmer when I am around him. Since Mateo became such an integral part of my life, I have grown by leaps and bounds in my ability to slow down and make well thought out choices. We fit together like two puzzle pieces.

As I pondered these things, I glanced sidelong at the object of my musings and grinned.

"What is that look for?" Mateo asked me suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," I said lightly, "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you by my side!" and I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Blushing a little, he flashed a crooked grin at me and said, "Well, I suppose I should feel flattered then!"

"Yes, you should."

It was the evening of the summer solstice and we were hosting a solstice celebration in Castillo Park. It was not quite sunset and I'd had my fill of mingling with guests for the moment, so I grabbed Mateo by the arm and encouraged him to take a walk with me.

We had reached the far edge of the park where the manicured lawns transitioned into a stretch of overgrown forest. Mateo attempted to continue our path along the edge of the park, but I paused and looked over at him, a roguish grin lighting my face.

"Really, Elena?" he asked in exasperation, "You're wearing your ball gown and you want to go traipsing through the woods? There's not even a path! You're going to ruin your pretty dress!"

"Oh come on! It's not so bad! Besides," I said lightly, as I tugged on his elbow, "what could possibly go wrong?"

"You know I hate it when you say that," he muttered darkly, but then he sighed. "Ok, Elena, if you insist. Let's go see what the allure of the overgrown jungle holds for us, shall we?"

Laughing, I said, "Oh, you'll see!" and, looking over my shoulder to be sure no one was watching, I continued into the woods, Mateo reluctantly following along.

We'd clambered over several tree roots and past several overgrown patches of weeds before we reached a small clearing. I paused again and turned to Mateo who was looking around with a bemused expression on his face. Stepping in front of him, I slid my hands around the small of his back and said with a flirty smile as I fluttered my eyelashes, "See? There are some serious benefits to doing things my way," and I leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

He smiled against my lips and I felt his hands slide gently around my shoulders as he pulled me close. Utterly content, I enjoyed that stolen moment away from princess duty. I was happy to remain there, warm and loved in his arms–– enjoying his kisses as he rubbed his hands in gentle circles along my back–– but I opened my eyes for a second and was distracted by a blob of pink in my peripheral vision. Pulling back, I turned my head to get a better look. Mateo, however, wasn't ready to be distracted because he continued pressing soft, sweet kisses against my temple, my cheek, my ear, which very nearly pulled my attention away from my distraction–– but not quite.

I saw an enormous fluffy pink feather. I couldn't remember the name of the bird it belonged to, but I knew that Isa would know. I also knew that she collected things like this for "science". She'd love it and would never forgive me if I didn't grab it for her.

Turning back to Mateo, I brought my hands up to cup his face and pressed one last lingering kiss to his lips before grinning and turning away to go grab the feather for Isa.

I didn't get very far before I noticed that a wide creek separating us from the feather. It wasn't deep but it was rather muddy, so fording the creek on foot wasn't an option.

"What is it?" Mateo asked quietly, stepping with me and sliding his arms around my waist.

"I want to grab that feather for Isa's science collection but I don't think I can cross that creek!"

Mateo smirked at my silly distraction but looked at the creek and looked around the clearing, turning in place and muttering to himself and tapping his chin thoughtfully as he considered all of the viable options. Smiling affectionately at him, I looked up and down the creek, trying to find some options of my own when I noticed a log bridging the creek just a few steps away.

"Perfect!" I said triumphantly as I bounded over to the log and tested its stability with a toe. It wobbled a little, but seemed stable enough for this purpose, so, naturally, I climbed up and began making my way across.

I could still hear Mateo muttering behind me, completely oblivious to the fact that I'd gone off on my own. "I'm sure you have some great ideas," I called out, looking over my shoulder at him, "but I think I've found a way across."

He looked up, and his eyes widened as he saw me precariously balancing on the log–– in my ball gown. "Umm...Elena? I'm not sure that's the best idea. That doesn't look very stable."

"Oh, I'll be fine," I said as I took another wobbly step towards my prize. "You're so cute when you worry, though."

I could hear his footsteps in the leaves and weeds as he walked over to the end of the log. "Seriously, Elena, why don't you just come back here and I'll cast a floating spell and summon the feather to us." He sounded equal parts amused and concerned.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, I'm halfway there already! There's no point in turning around when I'm so close to my goal!"

I could hear him sigh with resignation as I took another step, the log wobbling beneath my feet. Suddenly it wobbled a bit more than I had been anticipating and I felt my balance shift. "Whoa!" I cried out as I threw my arms out, trying to regain my footing on the log.

"Elena!" Mateo shouted, a hint of panic in his voice, as he scrambled onto the log, trying to reach me before I fell. I felt his hands grasp my arm to pull me back just as my balance failed completely and I toppled off the log–– Mateo, who was still grasping my arm, was sent tumbling along with me. The two of us as a tangled mass, fell straight into the muddy creek, creating an almighty splash of water and mud as we landed together in a crumpled heap.

We both clambered into a seated position, coughing and spluttering, water streaming from our eyes and noses. I had landed in such a way that I was sitting on his lap and I made no effort to move. I looked him over and burst into a fit of giggles–– he was covered in mud from his adorably messy hair down to his wizard's robe and boots. He even had a thick smudge on the tip of his nose.

He joined in with my laughter and reached up to wipe a smudge from my cheek. "You're a mess," he said through his laughter as he shook his head.

"Perhaps, but I'm your mess," I replied with a cheeky grin as I leaned down for a very muddy kiss–– though neither of us cared about that.

I reflected on how Mateo had once again proven himself to be my steady rock. He will always stand by my side to offer help if I need it, act as my voice of reason when I am about to do something reckless or impulsive, and–– perhaps most importantly–– when I fail to take his advice, he is willing to stand and sometimes even fall with me. Even when that means falling into a mud pit in his dress robes.

We truly are better together and I love how, together, we can do anything because we are an amazing team.

 _Mateo, I love the way that you complement me–– you're my steady rock and my firm foundation._


	6. In Your Arms

_I love the feeling of your arms and the warmth of your embrace._

It had been a bad day. I didn't often have bad days, but today? Today had been the worst. It was late afternoon, and, though I still had crown princess things that required my attention, I had retreated to my room and had no intention of coming out anytime soon. Sighing, I collapsed in a heap on my couch with a pillow hugged to my chest as I stared listlessly out the wide, arching windows looking over the beautiful Avalor bay as it shimmered in the late afternoon sun. I thought over the events of the day and felt utterly discouraged–– confident though I was in my abilities, I sometimes wondered if I would ever really have the temperament to be a good queen. Sometimes my temper got the best of me.

That day, King Juan Ramon and Prince Alonso from the Kingdom of Córdoba had been visiting as we discussed the bridge building project between our two kingdoms. King Juan was pleasant and easy to work with, as always. But his son. Alonso–– he hadn't changed a bit since we'd last met. The day started with him laying on the charm–– thick. The whole day felt like an unrelenting stream of over the top flirting from Alonso. Then there was his stuck up attitude towards the palace staff and the royal guards. He still treated Gabe like a bellhop, and he spoke down to Naomi worse than even Esteban does–– and that's saying something. I tried to ignore it, but by lunchtime my patience had been worn thin.

It reached a breaking point when Alonso had tired of taunting Gabe and started making snide comments directed towards Mateo. I'm rather ashamed to admit that I lost it when he said that royal wizard was just another name for court jester. I told him that until he learned some manners, he was no longer welcome in my home. I may also have called him several choice names over the course of my tirade. King Ramon, my grandparents, and my friends were speechless from shock at my outburst while Esteban looked scandalized. I knew I was wrong and should have behaved more diplomatically, but I just couldn't sit back a moment longer and let him treat those I loved like dirt. As Esteban spluttered something that sounded like a mix between an admonishment towards my behavior and a mortified apology directed towards King Juan, I turned on my heel and stormed from the room.

As I settled in for what was sure to be a spectacular pity party, I heard a quiet knock on my door. I was certain that it was either my grandparents or Esteban and I really wasn't in the mood to explain myself to the grand council, nor was I in the mood for a lecture on diplomacy, so I ignored the visitor at my door. A tiny bubble of irritation welled up within me as I heard the door softly click open and a set of footsteps entered my room. Deciding to feign sleep, I turned over so that I was facing the back of the couch and closed my eyes, listening to the footsteps as they rounded the corner and paused. The visitor crossed the room to where I was lying. I could hear sound of dishes clanking quietly together as something was set on the end table near my head.

I gasped quietly as a warm hand touched my shoulder and its owner sat on the edge of the couch–– so close that their hip pressed up against my back. Realizing in that moment that no one on the grand council would disregard my personal space like this–– except, perhaps, my abuela, though I was pretty sure that hand did not belong to her–– I felt a sliver of pleasure at the knowledge that _he'd_ sought me out and twisted around to find myself looking up into the concerned face of the one person in all of Avalor that I was interested in speaking to in that moment–– Mateo.

"Hey you," I said quietly, trying unsuccessfully to smile–– for him. Happy though I was to see him, the rock that had settled in the pit of my stomach overwhelmed any ounce of cheer that his presence may have triggered.

"Hey," he replied quietly, running a hand along my arm and shoulder in a soothing motion,

"I thought you might need to talk. Or," he paused, grinning roguishly, "that you might need something to cheer you up." He reached over to the end table and grabbed something that I couldn't quite see from where I was lying, but I caught a whiff of a scent that I knew very well.

"Is– is that pan dulce?" I asked slowly, a slow smile spreading across my face.

"Maybe," he said coyly, "Perhaps you should sit up so you can see for yourself."

Curious, I sat up and looked. Sure enough, there was a beautiful piece of pan dulce in his hand and an entire platter of one of my all time favorite foods.

I looked into that dear, sweet face and reached up to cup his cheek. "Thank you, _mi_ _querido_ ," I whispered. "You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to," he said quietly, smiling his gentle smile that never failed to spark warmth deep in my heart, no matter my mood. The smile shifted to a crooked grin as he said a bit louder, "Besides, I felt that it was my duty seeing as I'm the subject of an inter-kingdom incident that, according Esteban, will 'go down in history as Avalor's greatest embarrassment and shame'."

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "He actually said that?"

"Word for word."

I sighed as I shifted my gaze to the floor, "I shouldn't have lost it like that. I should have kept my mouth shut. How am I ever going to make it as queen if I can't entertain visiting dignitaries without creating a diplomatic catastrophe?" I buried my face in my hands as my mood spiraled quickly downward.

Mateo slid his arms gently around my shoulders and pulled me into a warm embrace. I adjusted my position so that I could melt into the warmth of that embrace, leaning my head against his shoulder and slipping my arms around his waist. That simple gesture had an instantaneous effect on me–– it was soothing. Calming.

Mateo pulled me close and kissed my hair, saying, "It's not your fault, _mi amor._ He had it coming. I think he was intentionally trying to pick at you all day."

"You think? I thought it was just that he was a–"

"A stuffed shirt, preening peacock who thinks about nobody but themselves?" Mateo offered helpfully.

I snorted. "I'm impressed. You paid attention," I said lightly.

"I always remember what you say.

Smiling I said, "So, what happened after I left?"

"Prince Alonso stood there looking like a fish out of water with his mouth wide open while Esteban apologized profusely. King Ramon actually laughed."

"He _laughed_?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes! He laughed and told his son, 'You heard the princess. Go pack your bag and wait for me on the ship."

"He didn't!"

"It's true! I think his son was grating his nerves as much as yours."

"Hmm...well, at least I didn't do irreparable damage to our relationship,with Córdoba."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I, for one, find your sharp temper to be adorable," Mateo said affectionately. I giggled as he gave me a little squeeze and pressed a kiss to the soft skin below my ear,

"Right," I said wryly, "Adorable. I think you mean obnoxious."

"No, I certainly do not. With that flare of your temper I see more than a slip of control. I see your true passion for what's right and what's wrong. It's really a beautiful thing to behold. And I'll admit, I found it incredibly attractive today. Had you not stormed off, I might have kissed you right there in front of everybody."

"Now you're teasing me!"

"Tease you, dear lady? Perish the thought!"

We shared a laugh as we sat together, and I remained snuggled contentedly within his embrace. I sighed happily as I considered how lucky I was. This incredible young man loved me just the way I am and always knew what I needed at any given time. He always knew exactly what to say to cheer me up when I was down. And he knew that, for me, the cure to almost anything was a piece of pan dulce and his arms wrapped snugly around me. I will always love the way he holds me.

 _I love you, Mateo, and how wonderful I feel when I'm in your arms._


	7. Oh Those Lips

_I love the distraction of your lips and how my heart will always race_

"Elena? Elena? Are you listening to a word I say?"

I jolted back to reality with a start. Blinking rapidly as I tried to focus my eyes, I looked up from where I was lying in the grass— my head propped up on one arm— and found Mateo's admonishing gaze upon me. His warm, hazel eyes sparking with equal parts amusement and mock irritation.

I cringed, grinning sheepishly as I said, "I'm sorry, _querido_ , what was that?"

He sighed dramatically. "Really? This is the third time I've had to repeat myself in ten minutes. What, pray tell, has you so distracted today?"

I looked away, blushing furiously. The truth was that he was what had been distracting me so badly that afternoon, and he had no idea he was even doing it. I had the day off from my regular crown princess duties, so Mateo and I spent it together. It had been a lovely day, really— we'd walked hand in hand through the via Mercado and along the docks just enjoying the beautiful sunny day together. We'd stopped at Cafe Anjelica's for lunch and shared a molcajete mixto— it was warm and spicy and delicious! We'd even purchased mango paletas from a cart on our way back up to the palace and nibbled them as we laughed and talked together. Truly, it was a blissful afternoon.

However, as the afternoon went on, I found myself more and more distracted— by the way his eyes twinkled with excitement about the magic he'd been researching recently; the way his hair shone in the sun and that one stubborn lock that fell into his eyes; the dark, almost bronze color of the skin on his forearms— it just looked so warm, and his lips. Oh those lips! The way that they smiled, which was a lot that afternoon; the way that he pursed them together when he was trying to remember something; and the way they twitched when he was trying not to laugh at something silly I'd said or did. He is just so sweet and adorable and I was blown away–– not for the first time–– by how lucky I am to have such a beautiful soul love me the way that he does.

As I watched him throughout the day, I found myself thinking more and more about his lips— how soft they were, the way they felt against my own when we kissed, and the perfect way our lips molded together like they were two parts of a whole. And I realized that I really wanted to be kissing those lips–– but we were out in public and, believe it or not, I like to keep my personal life, well–– personal.

Mateo had sat up and was watching me–– a smug, knowing look in his eye. "I think I know what this is about."

I, too, sat up and tried not to blush more than I already was. "Oh? Do you?" I asked, playing coy as I toyed with the end of my ponytail.

"Yes," he scooted closer, so that his leg was touching mine, but he was facing me. "You are blown away by my dashing good looks, of course." He lowered his eyelids in a terribly cheesy attempt at smoldering and dramatically ran his hand through his hair.

I burst into laughter and gave his shoulder a playful shove. "Right, especially when you do that! With you around, I don't know how I will ever be able to––"

Grinning crookedly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, effectively wiping any other thoughts from my mind as my heart took off in a gallop and I smiled against his lips–– eagerly returning the sweet kiss.

His lips were exactly as I'd been remembering them all day–– better even.

 _Oh Mateo, you know me so well. I love every bit of you from your quick, clever mind to your sweet, distracting lips–– you never fail to set my heart racing and always leave me breathless._


End file.
